


Your True Colors

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Your True Colors, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra's the only person Levi would talk to. Petra likes Levi more than the other people she has met. Why is that? [ Dedicated to all those who have read my past stories :) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your True Colors

_Rivetra_  
  
 _Levi "Rivaille"_

  
_\- 17 years old_  
 _\- He's really OOC here .-._  
 _\- Keeps a lot of things to himself and never really socializes (making people think he's scary) [He only talks to Petra]_  
  
  
  
 _Petra Ral_

  
_\- 16 years old_  
 _\- Still the same, if compared to the one in the anime (I guess)_  
 _\- Smiles, laughs, and talks to her friends a lot [Finds time to talk to Levi]_

* * *

  
  
  
Your True Colors~  
 

  
  
 _"Does he talk at all?"_  Levi would hear other people ask each other.  _"Maybe he doesn't."_ He'd feel hurt, but he wouldn't show it. He knew they'd just judge him.

  
  
But there was this girl, she was always cheerful. Levi liked, no,  _loved_ that about her. He thought it was cute. She was the only person he'd actually talk to. Because he knew she wouldn't judge him.

  
  
The girl's name is  _Petra Ral._

  
  
She was the first person to ever talk to Levi. Levi didn't know what made her like him, but he was glad about it. He was glad that at least one person didn't judge him in an instant.

  
  
"Levi!" He heard Petra call out. Her voice was as gleeful as always. He turned to face her, saying, "Hey Petra." He would try to smile, too.

  
  
Petra knew he was putting so much effort in order to smile. She liked that, but she also knew how much it hurt to be always judged, and how much it hurt to fake a smile all the time. She was like that before, too. But she gained true friends.

  
  
This is one of the reasons why she talked to him. However, she knew how kind Levi actually was. He was really the kindest person ever.

  
  
It's probably why she believed that the people who were hurt the most, was the kindest of all.

  
  
"You're smiling. I love your smile." Petra complimented, making Levi blush lightly. "I love your smile too." Levi replied with a somewhat joyful voice.

  
  
"Wanna go to my place?" Petra asked merrily. "I don't want to be too much trouble…" Levi rested his head on his hand.

  
  
"C'mon! It'll be fun! And you're not troublesome, Levi. You're just misunderstood. Please?" Petra put her hands together.

  
  
"Alright, if you say so." They headed for Petra's house.  
 

  
  
  
Petra opened the front door and went in, with Levi following behind.

  
  
"Is anyone here?" Levi questioned. "Nope. My parents are out on a business trip. It's fine as long as we don't make a mess." Petra said, closing the door.

  
  
"Let's go to my room!" Petra invited. They ran up to Petra's room.

  
  
"So," Petra hopped on her bed. "Whatcha wanna talk about?" Petra patted her bed as a sign for Levi to sit beside her.

  
  
He sat. "Not sure…" His tone didn't seem too happy. "Are you feeling okay?" Petra looked at him.

  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She knew it, he's hiding again.

  
  
"Levi, please tell me what's wrong." Petra held both of his hands. Levi felt her warm touch.

  
  
"Okay..it's just I hear them talking about me again…but it's okay. I know I shouldn't let it bother me." He tried to smile again.

  
  
But he was only able to do a sad smile.

  
  
Petra felt her heart break. She hated to see him like that. "Levi," She started, squeezing his hands a little.

  
  
Levi looked at both of their hands. He noticed how soft Petra's were.

  
  
"They don't see you." Levi's head shot up and looked at her.  _'What?'_

  
  
He was confused. What did she mean by  _that_? Was he invisible? Was he that unnoticeable?

  
  
"What I'm saying is that they don't see the  _real_  you." She explained. Oh.

  
  
"The  _real_  me?" Levi questioned.

  
  
"Yup! They don't see how kind you really are. Besides, who cares about what they think? They have no right to judge you because they don't even know what you've been through. Levi, it isn't obvious but…" Her voice gradually became quiet.

  
  
Levi waited for what she was going to say. His heart was pounding. There was too much anxiety.

  
  
"I like you more than the other people I know. I'm thankful they're nice to me, but you're nicer. Even if you've been pushed around a lot, you still didn't let your amiability fade away. That's what I love and admire about you. And so I…" Petra felt edgy.

  
  
The things Petra said only made his heart beat even faster. It's like his heart was going to jump right out. Petra took a deep breath.

  
  
"Levi, I like you. I've been crushing on you for quite a while now. I guess it became something more..so ' _like'_ isn't the right word.  _'Love'_ is. I  _love_  you Levi." Her voice was sincere, no doubt.

  
  
Levi stared at her for a while, finding the right words to say.

  
  
"Guess what? I love you too. Thanks for always being there for me…" Levi smiled. This time, it was a happy smile.

  
  
She smiled back and slipped her arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug. He returned it.

  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

  
  
Petra was feeling relieved that her confession turned out pretty well.

  
  
  
  
Levi felt more relaxed now that he became honest with her.

  
  
"But what if people will judge you too? Just because you're with me? I'd cause you nothing but pain…" Levi said suddenly.

  
  
Petra blinked at him. "Levi, I don't care. I love you and that's that. You make me the happiest person alive. I don't give a crap about what other people will think." She hugged him tighter.

  
  
They both felt the atmosphere become lighter.

  
  
"Petra?" Levi stroked her hair. "Yes?" Petra answered.

  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to make people see the real me?" Petra clenched his hand gently.

  
  
"Of course. Do you know why?" She looked up at him with her beautiful, bright, yellow eyes.

  
  
"Why?" Levi looked at her.

 

  
  
 _"It's because I love your true colors."_


End file.
